


In Venere Veritas

by YourDarkestSin



Category: HIM (Band), Jackass (Movies) RPF, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDarkestSin/pseuds/YourDarkestSin
Summary: Although being submissive, he still felt beautiful.
Relationships: Bam Margera/Ville Valo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	In Venere Veritas

Tan skin, slick with sweat felt wonderful under his fingertips. Two strong hands spread his paper white thighs, so small hips could fit perfectly between them. He laid on silk burgundy sheets, naked as the day he was born, his alabaster skin created prominent contrast. Those hands traveled upwards, teasing his sides until goosebumps prickled them. Sweet kisses scorched ivory neck, slowly burning Adam's apple, then his jawline, reaching his ear. Sharp teeth lightly nibbled small earlobe, pink tongue sneaked out to lick the shell of his ear. Three words rasped directly to him made him shiver with anticipation.

"I want you."

Lustful moan escaped kiss swollen lips when his head fell down on silk covered pillows, spilling chocolate brown curls. He felt like his skin was on fire and every kiss burnt permanent marks on it. But it wasn't enough, and he started to feel frustration. Clawing the naked tanned back with blunt nails, feminine hips bucked upwards, colliding with the ones above him. That movement elicited a deep groan from the man touching him. 

Two erections slided against each other, creating friction that made him writhe. One pale hand wandered upward to finally stop and tangle in short chestnut locks, bringing those sinful lips to his own swollen ones and seal next thrust with a kiss. Soft whimpers escaped his mouth when a tongue entranced it, interlocking with his own. After a while those sweet lips withdrew from him, leaving him breathless, and started to slide down. They stopped to tease already erect nipples, but then went lower, kissing his belly button, licking black pelvis tattoo until they reached freshly shaven skin above his dick.

That was when it stopped. Hot breath made his dick jump, and all he wanted was to buck his hips so those lips would close around him, but the man teasing him predicted these desires and pinned them to the mattress. 

Lifting his head from the pillows, lime green eyes met the eyes of his lover, color of calm clear ocean - striking turquoise, making him whimper. Not breaking eye contact even for a second, his lover's lips closed around his dick, causing green eyes to roll to the back of the skull. Strong hands gripped delicate hips, probably leaving bruises, but they were like tropheums. Sign of his surrender. Blistering mouth went down on long dick until small nose touched his pelvic bone. He opened his eyes with a growl to notice that gorgeous blue irises weren't available for his view, for they were hidden under delicate eyelids.

A few more strokes and he would be in heaven. Bracing himself for this sweet ecstasy, he gripped silk sheets until his knuckles became almost white and when he couldn't take this anymore, the mouth was gone. Growling in frustration, he looked straight at the sly smile of the blue eyed man stroking his hips. He wanted to whine when he was turned around, lying flat on his stomach. Rough hands one more time stroked his hips, lifting them suddenly, so he was on his knees, face down on the pillows. He'd just opened his mouth to protest, wanting to be face to face with his lover, but two hands gently spread his asscheeks and warm tounge started licking sensitive skin, all the words he wanted to be spoken died with a lustful moan that escaped his throat. He could feel it entering him while blue eyed man's hands held his hips, preventing them from bucking in his face. 

It was becoming too much for him with every second, every loud moan that was ripped from pale neck and his knuckles that were once more turning white from gripping burgundy pillow under his head. The brunette knew he was close when his hands stroked trembling thighs and he could hear his name screamed over and over by green eyed man. Just one more thing and he was going to be a moaning mess. 

Lanky pale man could feel his erection throbbing almost painfully, his thighs quivering, dangerously close to give out and collapse on the silk sheets. Blunt nails scratched his girly hips, pain only doubled his pleasure. His mind shut off, making him incapable of voicing any of his thoughts. He tried to buck his hips one more time before white ribbons painted their sheets, his tired form finally collapsing on the bed, drawing back from his lover's mouth.

Again, he was lying flat on his stomach and hid his face in the pillows. He could hear moans coming from his lover through harsh breathing. Finally, when cries became louder, he found the strength to lift his head, and look at the blue eyed man, almost getting a hard-on from the sight. His lover knelt down on the silk sheets, vigorously stroking his own erection. Turning around, he laid on slim back and licked his lips while watching the pleasure on blue eyed lover's face. 

"Come for me"

Calming down a little, he managed to whisper those words just to watch the other brunette threw back his head with a loud moan. Few more strokes and he could feel cum dripping on his stomach, his lover cumming with his name on kiss swollen lips. The brunette collapsed into his waiting arms, breathing heavily on his neck. Stroking blue eyed man's back lovingly, he closed his green eyes, almost immediately drifting off to sleep. 

The last sounds that rang out in the dark room were low whispers of two worn out lovers.

"I love you, Bammie"  
"Love you too, Ville."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback will be really appreciated.


End file.
